1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a speaker in which sound quality can be improved by suppressing division resonance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speakers are sound output devices in which electrical signals output from an audio amplifier are converted into vibration of a vibration unit, waves of compression and rarefaction are generated in air, and sound waves are created. Speakers are classified into different types of speakers, such as magnetic speakers, dynamic speakers, condenser speakers, piezoelectric speakers, and ceramic speakers, according to their operating principles.
In the related art, a speaker includes a magnetic circuit unit including a magnet for generating magnetic flux, a yoke portion for providing a route of the magnetic flux, and a bobbin around which a voice coil is wound, a frame, and a vibrometer including a diaphragm that vibrates according to movement of the bobbin, a damper for adjusting a vibration direction of the diaphragm, and edges for fixing outer edges of the diaphragm to the frame.
In the above-described speaker, when a current is applied to the voice coil, the magnetized voice coil interacts with the magnetic flux generated in the magnets and move in a forward/back direction (i.e., between the diaphragm provided at a forward portion and the magnet provided at a back portion). Thus, the diaphragm vibrates, and sound pressure is generated.
In generating the sound pressure, the vibrometer of the speaker controls a vertical amplitude using two components including the edges and the damper.
However, when a vibrometer of a speaker according to the related art generates the vertical amplitude (a large amplitude), the vibrometer has nonlinear characteristics, and division vibration typically occurs in the vibrometer. Due to the division vibration and the nonlinear characteristics, an undesired increase in a distortion factor and distortion of frequency characteristics may occur in the vibrometer.